1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display apparatus such as television receivers, display devices, etc. for receiving a television signal or a display signal of a computer or the like to display an image, using a display panel equipped with a plurality of image forming devices matrix-wired, and to image display methods.
2. Related Background Art
The conventional apparatus was provided with (n×m) image forming devices arrayed in a matrix pattern as wired to m row wires and n column wires and was configured to implement sequential scanning of the row wires and modulation in the column direction, thereby driving a device group of each row simultaneously.
In the case of this driving, there occurred a voltage drop due to the electrical resistance of wiring, in the row wiring, so as to pose a problem of a defect due to decrease of the voltage placed between the two ends of the display devices.
In order to make correction for decrease of luminance due to the voltage drop caused by the wiring resistance of the electrical connection wires and others to the display devices as described above, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-248920 discloses the technology about the image display apparatus having a configuration of calculating correction data for the voltage drop by statistical operation and combining electron beam requirements with correction values.
The configuration of this image display apparatus described in the Japanese application is presented in FIG. 38. The configuration associated with the correction for data in this apparatus is roughly as described below. First, luminance data of one line in a digital image signal is added up at an adder 206 and a correction factor corresponding to the sum is read out of a memory 207. On the other hand, the digital image signal is subjected to serial-parallel conversion at a shift register 204, the resultant parallel signals are retained for a predetermined period of time at a latch 205, and then they are fed in predetermining timing into multipliers 208 provided for the respective column wires. At each multiplier 208 the luminance data for each column wire is multiplied by the correction data read out of the memory 207, the resultant corrected data is transferred to a modulation signal generator 209, modulation signals corresponding to the corrected data are generated at the modulation signal generator 209, and an image is displayed on a display panel on the basis of the modulation signals. This apparatus is configured to perform statistical operation processing like calculations of the sum and average for the digital image signal, e.g., the adding operation of luminance data of one line in the digital image signal at the adder 206, and make the correction based on this value.
The conventional configuration as described above, however, required the large-scale hardware including the multipliers for the respective column wires, the memory for providing the output of the correction data, the adder for supplying an address signal to the memory, and so on.
An object of the present invention is to provide image display apparatus and image display methods capable of making appropriate correction for a luminance variation and a chromaticity variation caused by a variation in driving conditions due to the electrical resistance of matrix wiring of the display panel by smaller-scale hardware.